1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque absorbing device and, in particular, to a hysteresis mechanism of a torque absorbing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,983 issued on May 12, 1987, discloses a conventional torque absorbing device in which a hysteresis mechanism is positioned between a driving plate and a flywheel. In the hysteresis mechanism, a lining of abrasive material is fixedly applied to a hysteresis plate to which a force is applied so as to press the plate against the flywheel. Thus, a desirable hysteresis is obtained due to the friction created by sliding, movement between the lining and the flywheel. Since the lining has to be of high durability or highly resistant to wear, polyamid resin has been used as the lining.
However, polyamid resin has poor adhesive properties and it is very difficult to connect the lining to the hysteresis plate. In order to obtain assured or reliable connection therebetween, additional processes are required including the use of a bonding agent having highly thermal resistance. The use of such a bonding agent is very expensive in the manufacture of the hysteresis mechanism.